phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:I Scream, You Scream
The boys make the biggest ice-cream maker for Isabella after her tonsils are taken out. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz spends the day at her dad's company, trying to convince her mom that he's evil, in the same style as Candace to Linda. Read the full summary... I Scream I Scream, You Scream (18).jpg I Scream, You Scream (19).jpg I Scream, You Scream (20).jpg I Scream, You Scream (27).jpg I Scream, You Scream (30).jpg I Scream, You Scream (32).jpg Blueprint Heaven.jpg|Blueprint Heaven I Scream, You Scream (35).jpg I Scream, You Scream (39).jpg I Scream, You Scream (40).jpg I Scream, You Scream (42).jpg I Scream, You Scream (55).jpg I Scream, You Scream (58).jpg I Scream, You Scream (61).jpg I Scream, You Scream (62).jpg I Scream, You Scream (71).jpg I Scream, You Scream (73).jpg Diploma.png|"They don't hand these things out to just anybody." Ice Cream Sundae Maker - cropped.jpg|The Space Laser-Inator, but turns out to be the Ice Cream Sundae Maker. Busted I Scream, You Scream (85).jpg I Scream, You Scream (87).jpg I Scream, You Scream (86).jpg I Scream, You Scream (163).jpg I Scream, You Scream (88).jpg I Scream, You Scream (164).jpg I Scream, You Scream (89).jpg I Scream, You Scream (90).jpg I Scream, You Scream (1).png File:Busted dance 01.jpg|Singing a duet about how they will bust their relatives File:Busted dance 02.jpg File:Busted dance 03.jpg File:Busted dance 04.jpg File:Busted dance 05.jpg File:Busted1.png File:Busted2.png File:Busted dance 08.jpg File:Busted dance 09.jpg File:Busted dance 10.jpg File:Busted dance 11.jpg File:Busted dance 12.jpg File:Busted dance 13.jpg File:Busted dance 14.jpg I Scream, You Scream (166).jpg I Scream, You Scream (168).jpg I Scream, You Scream (167).jpg I Scream, You Scream (169).jpg I Scream, You Scream (170).jpg I Scream, You Scream (178).jpg I Scream, You Scream (171).jpg I Scream, You Scream (179).jpg I Scream, You Scream (180).jpg I Scream, You Scream (181).jpg I Scream, You Scream (182).jpg I Scream, You Scream (183).jpg I Scream, You Scream (184).jpg I Scream, You Scream (185).jpg I Scream, You Scream (186).jpg I Scream, You Scream (172).jpg I Scream, You Scream (173).jpg I Scream, You Scream (188).jpg I Scream, You Scream (175).jpg I Scream, You Scream (176).jpg I Scream, You Scream (187).jpg I Scream, You Scream (189).jpg You Scream I Scream, You Scream (4).jpg|Isabella opens her mouth. I Scream, You Scream (6).jpg|She explains she got her tonsillectomy patch. I Scream, You Scream (7).jpg I Scream, You Scream (9).jpg I Scream, You Scream (10).jpg|Phineas postpones the Trojan war reenactment. I Scream, You Scream (12).jpg I Scream, You Scream (13).jpg|"I know what we're gonna do today!" I Scream, You Scream (14).jpg|Phineas writes a note telling Ferb to go to Blueprint Heaven. I Scream, You Scream (15).jpg|Calling the delivery guy. I Scream, You Scream (16).jpg|Asks Isabella when they'll let her out of the hospital. I Scream, You Scream (17).jpg|"Perfect! We should have just enough time." I Scream, You Scream (44).jpg I Scream, You Scream (47).jpg I Scream, You Scream (49).jpg I Scream, You Scream (51).jpg I Scream, You Scream (54).jpg I Scream, You Scream (63).jpg I Scream, You Scream (65).jpg I Scream, You Scream (68).jpg I Scream, You Scream (70).jpg I Scream, You Scream (124).jpg I Scream, You Scream (129).jpg I Scream, You Scream (130).jpg Space Laser-inator - cropped.jpg|The Ice Cream Sundae Maker, but turns out to be the Space Laser-Inator. I Scream, You Scream (136).jpg I Scream, You Scream (137).jpg Well, this can't be right.jpg I Scream, You Scream (140).jpg I Scream, You Scream (141).jpg I Scream, You Scream (142).jpg I Scream, You Scream (143).jpg I Scream, You Scream (153).jpg Ice cream in bed.png I Scream, You Scream (156).jpg VanessaWithFerb.jpg I Scream, You Scream (158).jpg Vanessa.jpg Vanessa idealized.jpg I Scream, You Scream (161).jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries